Ñèìâîë
by Ozma1
Summary: Íåáîëüøîé ðàññêàç îò ëèöà Àìè. Â íåêîòîðîì ðîäå - àëüòåðíàòèâíàÿ ðåàëüíîñòü, íî ñåéëîð-ñåíøè ñóùåñòâóþò. (+Àìè/Çîéñàéò)


**"Ñèìâîë"**   
  
_Ïîñâÿùàåòñÿ:   
Aigsil, áëàãîäàðÿ êîòîðîé ðàññêàç îáðåë ñâîþ ôîðìó.   
Àðèàäíå, áëàãîäàðÿ êîòîðîé ðàññêàç îáðåë íàñòðîé.   
«Ïîñëåäíèì êàíèêóëàì» Òèõå, ñ êîòîðûõ, â îáùåì-òî, âñå è íà÷àëîñü.   
  
  
ß íå äàì ñâîþ ðîäèíó âûâåçòè   
Çà ïðîñòîð ÷óæåçåìíûõ ìîðåé   
ß óáèëà — è íåò ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè   
Ñïðàâåäëèâåå ðóêè ìîåé_   
  
  
Ëþäè íå äîëæíû áûòü ñèìâîëàìè. Ó ñèìâîëîâ íåò ïîòðåáíîñòåé, ó íèõ åñòü òîëüêî äîëã. È ëþäè, êîòîðûå âåðÿò â íèõ òàê îò÷àÿííî, ÷òî íåò ñèë ïðåäàòü ýòó âåðó.   
ß è ìîè ïîäðóãè — èìåííî ñèìâîëû. Íî ïðè ýòîì ìû îñòàåìñÿ ëþäüìè. Êàê ëþäè, ìû ñëàáû. Íåçàìêíóòû. Ðàçâå ÷òî íàøà ïðèíöåññà — òîò, êîãî îíà ëþáèò, îäèí èç íàñ.   
Âû óæå íàâåðíîå ïîíÿëè, ê ÷åìó ÿ. Íåò? Ãîìåí, ÿ íå õîòåëà. Äàâàéòå îáúÿñíþ ïî ïîðÿäêó. Ìû — âîèíû. Ìû åäèíñòâåííûå íà ýòîé ïëàíåòå îáëàäàåì ñèëîé, êîòîðàÿ ìîæåò îñòàíîâèòü Íàøåñòâèå.   
Åñëè âû ñåé÷àñ äóìàåòå î ëåòàþùèõ òàðåëêàõ ñî ñïðóòîîáðàçíûìè òâàðÿìè, âû ñèëüíî îøèáàåòåñü. Òóò áû ìîãëà ïðèäòè íà ïîìîùü òåõíèêà. Íåò… íàøåñòâèå — ñîâñåì äðóãîå. È ýòè ïðèøåëüöû ïîõîæè íà ëþäåé. Òîëüêî êóäà ñèëüíåå.   
Èõ ìàãè÷åñêàÿ ñèëà íå ñëàáåå íàøåé. Èì íóæíà ëþäñêàÿ ýíåðãèÿ è íàøà ïëàíåòà. Ñâîé ìèð îíè óæå èçóðîäîâàëè — ïîðà ïðèíèìàòüñÿ çà ñëåäóþùèé…   
Ìû áëîêèðóåì ïîðòàëû — ìåñòà, ãäå èõ ìèð âñòðå÷àåòñÿ ñ íàøèì. Íî íàñ ìàëî, è äåìîíû, èõ ñëóãè, ïðîðûâàþòñÿ ê íàì. È… íå âñåãäà ìû óñïåâàåì. Ãèáíóò ëþäè. Ïðîòèâ ýòèõ òâàðåé ó íèõ íåò íèêàêèõ øàíñîâ.   
Êàæäàÿ ñìåðòü — êàê óäàð ïî âå÷íî íåçàæèâàþùåé ðàíå. Ìû ÷óâñòâóåì êàæäóþ ñìåðòü. Ýòî êàê íàêàçàíèå çà òî, ÷òî ìû íå óñïåëè. Õîòÿ êàêîå òóò íàêàçàíèå… îäíî çíàíèå òîãî, ÷òî ìû íå ìîæåì óáåðå÷ü âñåõ, ñòðàøíåå ëþáîé êàðû. Ìû âåäü íå ëþäè, ìû ñèìâîëû… ïîìíèòå? Äëÿ íàñ íåò îïðàâäàíèé.   
Ìû çíàåì, ÷òî ëþäè ÷àñòî óáèâàþò äðóã äðóãà. Ìû ïî÷òè ïðèíèìàåì ýòî êàê äîëæíîå — ìû âûðîñëè â ýòîì ìèðå êàê îáû÷íûå äåòè. _Çäåñü_ ìû íå ìîæåì íè÷åì ïîìî÷ü — ëþäè äîëæíû îñîçíàòü ñâîè îøèáêè ñàìè. Íåëüçÿ ó÷èòü íàñèëüíî. Íî ìû âåðèì â ëþäåé, êàê îíè âåðÿò â íàñ. Ïîêà â èõ ñåðäöàõ åñòü ëþáîâü, â íàøèõ íå ïîãàñíåò íàäåæäà.   
Ìû ëþäè… è â òî æå âðåìÿ ìû ñèìâîëû. Ìû îáåðåãàåì âñåõ ëþäåé, è íå óñïåâàåì ñïàñòè òåõ, êîãî ëþáèì. Ìû ìîæåì ëþáèòü… â ýòîì íàøà ñëàáîñòü. Ìû æå íå ëþäè… êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ïîâòîðÿþñü… ïðîñòèòå.   
Ïðîñòî íå òàê äàâíî ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ëþáëþ…   
  
***   
  
ß áåñöåëüíî áðåëà ïî óëèöàì. Íà óëèöå áûëà îñåíü, è ëèñòüÿ îïàäàëè ñ äåðåâüåâ. Âîêðóã íå áûëî ïî÷òè íèêîãî… ëþäè íà÷èíàëè áîÿòüñÿ. Äîìà íå ìîãëè çàùèòèòü îò âòîðæåíèÿ, íî îíè ìîãëè õîòÿ áû ïîáûòü âìåñòå äðóã ñ äðóãîì.   
À ÿ… ÿ íå çíàëà, ÷òî ñî ìíîé. Íåïîíÿòíàÿ òîñêà òåðçàëà ìîþ äóøó. Õîòåëîñü ïëàêàòü â êàêîì-òî óêðîìíîì óãîëêå, óïèâàÿñü ýòîé ñòðàííîé áîëüþ, îò êîòîðîé ðàñòåêàëîñü íåïîíÿòíîå áëàæåíñòâî. Â ïàìÿòè âñå âðåìÿ âñïëûâàëî ïîñëåäíåå ñòîëêíîâåíèå ñ îäíèì èç ëèäåðîâ ïðèøåëüöåâ.   
_Çîé-ñàéò._   
Êàêîå ïåâó÷åå èìÿ äëÿ òàêîãî ÷óäîâèùà. È êàê îíî åìó ïîäõîäèò… Îáìàí÷èâî-ìÿãêîå, ìåëîäè÷íîå, íåâåðîÿòíî êðàñèâîå, ñî ñòàëüíûìè êîãîòêàìè â ìÿãêîì áàðõàòå çâóêîâ.   
Ëîðä Çîéñàéò…   
ß âñêèíóëà ãîëîâó, ëþáóÿñü òàíöåì ïàäàþùèõ ñ âûñîêîãî êëåíà, çîëîòûõ ñëîâíî êóäðè Ïðèíöåññû ëèñòüÿìè. Íåáî áûëî òåìíî-ñèíèì è çàãàäî÷íûì, êàê íî÷íîé îêåàí. Íà óëèöå ìÿãêèì ñâåòîì âñïûõíóëè ôîíàðè. Ïðåêðàñíî… Âåñü íàø ìèð ïðåêðàñåí…   
Íå çíàþ, ñêîëüêî áû ÿ òàê ñòîÿëà, íàñëàæäàÿñü òàêèì ðåäêèì äëÿ ìåíÿ ïîêîåì. Íî âåòåð îòêóäà-òî èçäàëåêà äîíåñ èñïóãàííûé êðèê. Äåìîí! ß ïîì÷àëàñü íà çâóê, ðàçâèâàÿ òàêóþ ñêîðîñòü, êîòîðàÿ íå ñíèëàñü íè îäíîìó èç çåìíûõ ñïîðòñìåíîâ.   
Íî èíîãäà äàæå ýòîé ñêîðîñòè íåäîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû óñïåòü. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî äàæå Èçáðàííûå íå ìîãóò áûòü ñðàçó â äâóõ ìåñòàõ.   
Ñëàâà Ñåëåíå, ÿ óñïåëà. Íå îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü, ÿ ïåðåâîïëîòèëàñü, è ìîé ìå÷ ñíåñ äåìîíó ãîëîâó. ß êðóòàíóëàñü íà ìåñòå, ãàñÿ èíåðöèþ, è çàìåðëà â áîåâîé ñòîéêå.   
Íà àëëåå áîëüøå íèêîãî íå áûëî. Âèäèìî, æåðòâà óñïåëà óäðàòü. ß ãëóáîêî âäîõíóëà è ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî ëèöó. Ìîé ìå÷ ðàñòàÿë â âîçäóõå âñëåä çà òåëîì äåìîíà.   
—Ýòî áûëà ëîâóøêà, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ.—ïîñëûøàëñÿ ñçàäè ìÿãêèé ãîëîñ.—ß çíàë, ÷òî òû ïîáëèçîñòè.   
ß ñòðåìèòåëüíî îáåðíóëàñü, ïðèçûâàÿ ñâîþ ñèëó. Óâèäåâ, êòî ýòî, ÿ âíóòðåííå âçäðîãíóëà. _Çîé-ñàéò_. Ñëîâíî êîëîêîëü÷èêè ïðîçâåíåëè.   
—È íà êîãî ëîâóøêà?—îñâåäîìèëàñü ÿ õîëîäíî. Êðîøå÷íûå ñíåæèíêè çàêðóæèëèñü âîêðóã ìîåé ãîëîâû.   
—Íà òåáÿ.—ïîäòâåðäèë îí òî, ÷òî áûëî ÿñíî è òàê.   
—Ïîäîéäåøü áëèæå — è ÿ óáüþ òåáÿ.—áåññòðàñòíî ïðîèçíåñëà ÿ.   
Îí çàðàçèòåëüíî ðàññìåÿëñÿ è â äâà øàãà îêàçàëñÿ ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé.   
À ÿ… ÿ íè÷åãî íå ìîãëà ñäåëàòü.   
Îäíîé ðóêîé îí îáíÿë ìåíÿ çà òàëèþ, äðóãîé ïîäíÿë ìîå ëèöî ê íåìó. ß çàäðîæàëà è ïîçîðíî çàêðûëà ãëàçà.   
Îí î÷åíü íåæíî ïîãëàäèë ìåíÿ ïî ùåêå. Åãî ãîëîñ áûë íå ìåíåå íåæíûì:   
—Ìîÿ ëåäÿíàÿ âîèòåëüíèöà, òû áîèøüñÿ ïîêàçàòü, ÷òî òû íå òàê óæ õîëîäíà, êàê áû òåáå õîòåëîñü? ß ñõîæó ïî òåáå ñ óìà ñ òîãî ìîìåíòà, êàê óâèäåë.—îò åãî ãîðÿ÷åãî øåïîòà ó ìåíÿ êðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà.—ß ìîã áû óâåçòè òåáÿ ñèëîé, íî ìíå ýòîãî óæå ìàëî. ß õî÷ó áûòü óâåðåííûì, ÷òî òû òîæå õî÷åøü… áûòü ñî ìíîé.—åãî ãóáû ïðèæàëèñü ê ìîåé øåå, è ÿ åäâà íå çàêðè÷àëà îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. ×òî îí ñî ìíîé äåëàåò?   
—Îòêðîé ãëàçà.—ïðèêàçàë îí, è ÿ ïîä÷èíèëàñü. Åãî çåëåíûå ãëàçà ãîðåëè äèâíûì îãíåì. ß íå ìîãëà îáìàíóòüñÿ… îí ëþáèë ìåíÿ. Ëþáèë ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó, êàê ëþáÿò òîëüêî ðàç â æèçíè. È ÿ…   
—Ëþáèìàÿ.—ïðîøåïòàë îí, âèäèìî, ïðî÷èòàâ â ìîèõ ãëàçàõ òî æå, ÷òî è ÿ â åãî. Ìîè ðóêè îáâèëèñü âîêðóã åãî øåè, çàðûâàÿñü â ãóñòûå ðûæèå âîëîñû. Åãî ãóáû íàêðûëè ìîè…   
  
***   
  
Êîãäà ÿ âåðíóëàñü äîìîé óòðîì ñëåäóþùåãî äíÿ, ìîè ïîäðóãè íè÷åãî ìíå íå ñêàçàëè. Ìû ïðîøëè ÷åðåç ñòîëüêîå âìåñòå, ÷òî äîâåðÿëè äðóã äðóãó íèêàê íå ìåíüøå, ÷åì ñåáå. Îíè îñòàâèëè ìåíÿ ïðèíèìàòü ðåøåíèå, íå ãîâîðÿ íè ñëîâà î ïðîèçîøåäøåì. Òîëüêî ïðèíöåññà êðåïêî-êðåïêî îáíÿëà ìåíÿ, à â ãëàçàõ äåâî÷åê áûëà ãðóñòü. Îíè òðåâîæèëèñü çà ìåíÿ…   
Îòêóäà îíè çíàëè? Ïðîñòî çíàëè, íàâåðíîå…   
ß íå çíàëà, ÷òî äåëàòü. Áûë _îí_, è áûëè _îíè_. _Îí_ õîòåë, ÷òîáû ÿ ïðèíàäëåæàëà òîëüêî åìó, ÷òîáû ñòàëà åãî ëåäè, åãî âîçëþáëåííîé è æåíîé. _Îí_ íå ïðîñèë — îí òðåáîâàë. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, _îíè_ íå ïðîñèëè, íî ÿ çíàëà, ÷òî íóæíà èì. È ýòà ìîë÷àëèâàÿ ìîëüáà â èõ âçãëÿäàõ áûëà íå ñëàáåå åãî ïðèêàçîâ.   
Ãîñïîäè, åñëè áû ÿ ìîãëà âûáðàòü!!!! Âûáðàòü ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó! Íî ÿ íå ìîãó. Åñëè ÿ âûáåðó ñâîèõ ïîäðóã, _îí_ íå îòïóñòèò ìåíÿ. Ìîÿ ëþáîâü ñëîâíî öåïüþ ïðèêîâàëà ìåíÿ ê íåìó. Åñëè ÿ âûáåðó åãî, åñëè ÿ äàæå ñìîãó îñòàâèòü ñâîèõ ñåñòåð è áðàòà â òàêîé áåäå, òî ìîé äîëã ìåíÿ íå îòïóñòèò. ß îáðå÷åíà áûòü âîèíîì äî ñàìîé ñìåðòè. Íåò, íå îáðå÷åíà — åñëè áû ìíå äàëè âûáèðàòü, ÿ áû ñíîâà ñòàëà âîèíîì!   
«×òî äåëàòü. ×òî äåëàòü. ×òî äåëàòü.»—íàâÿç÷èâî êðóòèëîñü ó ìåíÿ â ãîëîâå. ß ñíîâà â îäèíî÷åñòâå øëà ïî òîé àëëåå. Âîò òîëüêî íà ýòîò ðàç áûë äåíü, ïðåêðàñíûé ñîëíå÷íûé ïîëäåíü.   
—Ìîæåò, ÿ ñìîãó òåáå ïîìî÷ü?—íåæíûé, ìåëîäè÷íûé ãîëîñ. ß ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà. Òîëüêî ÷òî òóò íèêîãî íå áûëî, ÿ ìîãëà â ýòîì ïîêëÿñòüñÿ. À ñåé÷àñ ïåðåäî ìíîé ñòîÿëà òîíåíüêàÿ äåâóøêà ïðèìåðíî ìîåãî âîçðàñòà, ñ ðûæåâàòî-êàøòàíîâûìè âîëîñàìè. Â îãðîìíûõ ñåðûõ, èçëó÷àþùèõ ÷èñòûé ñâåò ãëàçàõ áûëà çàáîòà.   
Íåñìîòðÿ íà ñâîå ñàìîîáëàäàíèå, ÿ âñêðèêíóëà, ïðèêðûâ ðîò ëàäîíüþ. Äâà ãîäà íàçàä å¸ çàáðàëè «ïðèøåëüöû». Âåðíåå… åñëè áûòü ÷åñòíîé… îíà óøëà ñàìà. Îíà ëþáèëà îäíîãî èç Ëîðäîâ. Áîæå ìîé, êàêîå _ñîâïàäåíèå_!   
À äî _óõîäà_ îíà áûëà íàøåé ïîäðóãîé. Â îñîáåííîñòè, ïðèíöåññû, Þïèòåð è ìîåé. Òîãäà îíà íå çíàëà, êòî ìû íà ñàìîì äåëå.   
Îíà ïî-ïðåæíåìó îñòàâàëàñü ïîõîæåé íà äåâ÷îíêó. Íî â òî æå âðåìÿ âñå â å¸ îáëèêå ãîâîðèëî î òîì, ÷òî îíà ñ÷àñòëèâà, à â å¸ äóøå âîöàðèëñÿ ïîêîé. Îíà ëþáèò, îíà ëþáèìà…   
Êàê è ÿ…   
—Ïîãîâîðèì.—ïðåäëîæèëà îíà, ïðîòÿíóâ ìíå ðóêó. ß ñ ðàäîñòüþ ïîæàëà å¸, è ìû îïóñòèëèñü íà áëèæàéøóþ ëàâî÷êó.   
  
***   
  
—×åì ïðèâëåêàþò òåáÿ ëþäè? Ñëàáûå ñìåðòíûå, ñ êàèíîâîé ïå÷àòüþ íà ëáó? Çà ñòîëüêî ëåò, ÷òî âû ñóùåñòâóåòå, õîòü â ÷åì-òî ìû èçìåíèëèñü? Ñìåíèëè êàìåííûé òîïîð íà âèíòîâêó ñ îïòè÷åñêèì ïðèöåëîì… Ìíå òàê ñìåøíî íàáëþäàòü çà âàìè. Áîðöû çà äîáðî è ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü. Ðàçâå _ýòî_ äîáðî è ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü? Ïî áîëüøåé ÷àñòè ýòî áîðüáà çà òî, ÷òîáû â ìèðå íó íè÷åãîøåíüêè íå èçìåíèëîñü, îñòàâàëîñü âñå êàê åñòü. Òåáå õî÷åòñÿ ñðàæàòüñÿ? Âåðèòü, ÷òî òû íåñåøü ñâåò? Õâàòèò îáìàíûâàòü ñåáÿ! Ðàçâå îíè — ýòî ñâåò?—îíà ïî÷òè ñèëîé ðàçâåðíóëà ìåíÿ òóäà, ãäå ñêâîçü ïðîñâåò â àëëåå ìåëüêàëè øóìíûå ìàøèíû.—Ëþäè… äàâÿò äðóã äðóãà. Íåíàâèäÿò. È òû ìîæåøü óéòè îò ýòîãî âñåãî. Òû ìîæåøü ñòàòü ñ÷àñòëèâîé è ñäåëàòü ñ÷àñòëèâûì äðóãîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Ýòî ðåàëüíî. Ýòî íå òî ïðèçðà÷íîå ñ÷àñòüå äëÿ âñåõ è êàæäîãî, çà êîòîðîå áîðåòåñü âû.   
ß ñìîòðåëà íà íå¸ è íå âåðèëà òîìó, ÷òî ñëûøó. Ñëîâà âûëåòàëè èç î÷àðîâàòåëüíûõ ãóá. Îíà âåðèëà â ýòî. Îíà íå ëãàëà. Êàê ìîæíî òàê íåíàâèäåòü òî, ÷òî òåáÿ ïîðîäèëî? Äëÿ ìåíÿ ýòî áûëî ÷óäîâèùíî. Íàâåðíîå, ÿ èäåàëèñòêà. Ìíå áûëî áîëüíî. ß ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ïðåäàííîé… íåíóæíîé… ñìåøíîé. Ñåëåíà, ñêàæè, çà÷åì ìû íóæíû ýòèì ëþäÿì? Êîòîðûå íåíàâèäÿò íàñ?   
ß ïîìíþ êàê ñêâîçü òóìàí, ÷òî ÿ êðè÷àëà íà íå¸, âûëèâàÿ âñþ ñâîþ áîëü. Êðè÷àëà î òîì, ÷òî èñïûòûâàåì ìû, _senshi_, èäÿ íà áîé, øàíñû âåðíóòüñÿ ñ êîòîðîãî ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî ðàâíû âåðîÿòíîñòè âñòðåòèòü â öåíòðå ãîðîäà ãîâîðÿùóþ êîøêó ñ ïîëóìåñÿöåì íà ëáó, î òîì, ÷òî ëþäè íå ÷óäîâèùà è òüìà êîãäà-íèáóäü íàâñåãäà óéäåò èç íèõ, ÷òî ýòî íàø ìèð è åãî ìû äîëæíû çàùèùàòü äî ïîñëåäíåé êàïëè êðîâè, ÷òî òàêèå, êàê îíà åñòü íèêòî èíûå, êàê ïðåäàòåëè, ÷òî ëåãêî ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ âñåìîãóùåé ñïàñèòåëüíèöåé, êîãäà â ïîñòåëè óëîìàëà îäíîãî èç Ëîðäîâ íå òðîãàòü ñâîèõ áëèçêèõ. Îñòàíîâèëàñü ëèøü òîãäà, êîãäà êðàñíûé òóìàí ïåðåä ìîèìè ãëàçàìè ðàññåÿëñÿ, è ÿ óâèäåëà ñëåçû íà å¸ ãëàçàõ.   
Çíàåòå, êàê ïëà÷óò äåòè? Îíè ïëà÷óò íå îò çëûõ ñëîâ — îíè ïðîñòî íå ñïîñîáíû èõ ïîíÿòü. Îíè ïëà÷óò îò âàøåãî òîíà, êàê æèâîòíûå, âîñïðèíèìàÿ âàø ãíåâ òîëüêî ïîñðåäñòâîì èíòîíàöèè.   
ß íè â ÷åì å¸ íå óáåäèëà. Îíà ñìîòðåëà íà ìåíÿ è ïëàêàëà îò òîé íåíàâèñòè, ÷òî ÿ íåâîëüíî âëîæèëà â ñâîþ ðå÷ü. Óñòàëîñòü îáðóøèëàñü ìåíÿ òÿæåëîé âîëíîé. Çà÷åì? Çà÷åì âñå ýòî íóæíî?   
Äà, ïóñòü âñå, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàëà, ïðàâäà. Íî íà ÷òî îíà åé?   
—Èçâèíè ìåíÿ.—ÿ íàøëà â ñåáå ñèëû óëûáíóòüñÿ åé.—ß çàáûëà… òû ÷åëîâåê.   
ß ìåäëåííî ïîøëà ïðî÷ü îò íå¸. Ñèë îáîðà÷èâàòüñÿ óæå íå áûëî, è ÿ ïðîñòî øåïíóëà, íå íàäåÿñü, ÷òî îíà ìåíÿ óñëûøèò.   
—Áóäü ñ÷àñòëèâà…   
  
ß çÿáêî îáõâàòèëà ñåáÿ ðóêàìè çà ïëå÷è.   
—Ïî÷åìó? Íåóæåëè âñÿ íàøà êðîâü áûëà çðÿ? Ìîæåò, íàäî áûëî ïðîñòî ñìèðèòüñÿ?—ÿ ãîâîðèëà âñëóõ, è ðåäêèå ïðîõîæèå ñòðàííî ïîãëÿäûâàëè íà ìåíÿ. Ïóñòü õîòü ñêîðóþ âûçîâóò… íèêàêàÿ ñìèðèòåëüíàÿ ðóáàøêà ìåíÿ íå óäåðæèò. Ýòî ðàíüøå, ÷òîáû ïåðåâîïëîòèòüñÿ, ìíå íóæíû áûëè êàêèå-òî æåñòû. Ñ êàæäûì ãîäîì ñèëà âîèíîâ âñå ÿð÷å ïðîÿâëÿåòñÿ â íàñ. Íå òîëüêî ìàãè÷åñêèå àòàêè ñòàëè ìîùíåå, íî è ïðèøëè óìåíèÿ ðóêîïàøíîãî áîÿ. À òàêæå ïîòðÿñàþùàÿ ðåàêöèÿ è îøåëîìëÿþùèå ôèçè÷åñêèå äàííûå. Çà÷åì? Çíà÷èò, ìû âñå-òàêè íóæíû?   
Ñëàáûé äîâîä. Êàðìàííèê òîæå ñ êàæäûì ãîäîì ñîâåðøåíñòâóåòñÿ â ñâîåì ìàñòåðñòâå. ß âîèí Ìóäðîñòè è äîëæíà ñìîòðåòü ïðàâäå â ãëàçà.   
Ìû âçÿëèñü îãðàäèòü ëþäåé îò Òüìû, ñâÿòî âåðÿ â ñâîþ ïðàâîòó è áîãîèçáðàííîñòü. À òîëüêî ÷òî äåâóøêà, â ÷üåé äóøå Òüìû íå áîëüøå, ÷åì ó Ïðèíöåññû, øâûðíóëà ýòó âåðó ìíå â ëèöî. Íàäî çàìåòèòü, èç ëó÷øèõ ïîáóæäåíèé.   
ß îñòàíîâèëàñü è çàêðûëà ãëàçà. _Çîéñàéò_, ÿ òàê õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû áûë ðÿäîì! Ñ òîáîé ÿ ìîãó íå äóìàòü… íå ðåøàòü… íå àíàëèçèðîâàòü. ß ìîãó ïðîñòî îáíÿòü òåáÿ è ïîëîæèòü ãîëîâó òåáå íà ïëå÷î. Òû ñèëüíûé. È òû ïîéìåøü ìåíÿ… áåç ñëîâ. Âåäü òû ëþáèøü ìåíÿ. Êîãäà Òîò, Âñåìîãóùèé, ñîçäàâàë íàñ, òî îí äàë íàì îäíó äóøó íà äâîèõ. È ÷òî ìåíÿåò òî, ÷òî â ìîåé ïîëîâèíêå ïîáåäèë ñâåò, à â òâîåé òüìà?   
_Ëþáèìûé, ÿ òàê õî÷ó òåáÿ óâèäåòü…_   
ß ïî÷òè ïîçâàëà åãî, íî ðåøèëà íåìíîãî ïîäîæäàòü. È íå çðÿ. Â ñëåäóþùåå ìãíîâåíèå ìåíÿ öàðàïíóëî îùóùåíèå áîëè. ×óæîé áîëè. À åùå ìèã ñïóñòÿ ÿ óæå ì÷àëàñü íà ñèãíàë.   
Íî… ïî÷åìó íèêòî íå êðè÷èò?   
—Êè-ðè-êà-à!!—ñòðàøíî, âûòàëêèâàÿ èìÿ ïî ñëîãàì âûêðèêíóëà ìíå æåíùèíà. ß óâèäåëà ëåòÿùåå êî ìíå äåòñêîå òåëüöå è âçâèëàñü â âîçäóõ.   
Ïîíèìàíèå ïðèøëî ÿðêîé âñïûøêîé.   
…Íå íóæíî ýòèõ âûñîêèõ ñëîâ î äîëãå è ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè. Íå íóæíî äóìàòü, íóæíû ëè ìû ÷åëîâå÷åñòâó. Âàæíî ëèøü òî, ÷òî ÿ íóæíà ýòîé ìàëåíüêîé äåâî÷êå ïî èìåíè Êèðèêà. È åé íåâàæíî, êòî ÿ — âîèí èëè ÷åëîâåê. Åé ïðîñòî íóæíà ïîìîùü.   
È èìåííî ðàäè òàêèõ ñëó÷àåâ ìû äîëæíû áûòü ðÿäîì.   
Òåïåðü òû ïîíèìàåøü, Íàðó?   
Ñàìà çíàåøü, ÷òî êîãäà ëþáèøü, íå ñàìîå ãëàâíîå, ïîëþáÿò ëè òåáÿ â îòâåò. ×òî êîãäà äàðèøü ïîäàðîê — íå ñòîèò äóìàòü, ïîëó÷èøü ëè òû ÷òî-íèáóäü âçàìåí.   
Òàê êàê æå ìîæíî, êîãäà ñïàñàåøü, äóìàòü, çàñëóæèâàþò ëè ýòîò ÷åëîâåê æèçíè? Åñëè òû ìîæåøü — çíà÷èò, òû äîëæíà.   
È ÿ íå ìíþ ñåáÿ ñïàñèòåëåì ÷åëîâå÷åñòâà. ß ñïàñàþ ëþäåé.   
ß ïîéìàëà ìàëûøêó è ïðèçåìëèëàñü íà òðîòóàð.   
Åé ëåò øåñòü, íàâåðíîå. ×åðíûå âîëîñû, êàðèå ãëàçà… óæàñíî íàïóãàíà. Íà íåé àêêóðàòíåíüêîå áåëîå ïëàòüèöå.   
Ñ êðàñíûìè ïÿòíàìè êðîâè íà íåì.   
—Ìàìà…—ìîëÿùå ïðîøåïòàëà îíà. Ìû îäíîâðåìåííî ïîñìîòðåëè íà æåíùèíó… è ÿ îùóòèëà óäàð.   
Îíà ìåðòâà. Â íåé íè îñòàëîñü íè êàïåëüêè ýíåðãèè.   
Âíóòðåííå ÿ îùóòèëà ãîðåñòíûé âñêðèê ìîèõ ïîäðóã.   
Ìû îïÿòü îïîçäàëè…   
  
Äåìîí ìàòåðèàëèçîâàëñÿ â òðåõ øàãàõ îò ìåíÿ. Ñèå òâîðåíèå ïðèíàäëåæàëî Ñòàðøåìó Ëîðäó, îöåíèëà ÿ, ñòàðàÿñü íå äóìàòü î ìåðòâîé æåíùèíå.   
Íèêàêèõ øàíñîâ…Ó òîé æåíùèíû íå áûëî íèêàêèõ øàíñîâ.   
Ñèíåå ñèÿíèå âïå÷àòàëî äåìîíà â ñòåíêó. Îïóñòèâ Êèðèêó íà çåìëþ, ÿ èçâëåêëà èç âîçäóõà ñâîé ìå÷.   
Ìåäëåííîé, íåòîðîïëèâîé ïîõîäêîé ïðîôåññèîíàëüíîãî óáèéöû ÿ ïîøëà ê íåìó, ïðèîáðåòàÿ íà õîäó ñâîé âîèíñêèé îáëèê.   
Âäðóã âñå èíñòèíêòû çàòðóáèëè òðåâîãó.   
—Ñçàäè!—îò÷àÿííî çàêðè÷àëà äåâî÷êà.   
ß îáåðíóëàñü, ñòðåìèòåëüíûì âûïàäîì ïðîíçàÿ âòîðîãî äåìîíà íàñêâîçü. Õîðîøî çàìàñêèðîâàëñÿ, ÿ äàæå íå çàñåêëà åãî! Ïåðâûé äåìîí ñ ðàçìàõó óäàðèë ìåíÿ ñâîèì õâîñòîì. Ìå÷ îòëåòåë â ñòîðîíó, à ÿ ñàìà óïàëà íà çåìëþ.   
Òîðæåñòâóþùå çàðåâåâ, äåìîí ñêëîíèëñÿ íàäî ìíîé, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ îìåðçèòåëüíûå ëàïû. Õì… êàê íàèâíî ïðåäïîëàãàòü, ÷òî ìîé ìå÷ — íå÷òî áîëüøåå, ÷åì îäíî èç âîïëîùåíèé ìîåé ìàãèè. ß âûæèäàëà ìîìåíò, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷øå íàíåñòè óäàð.   
Íî — íå ïðèøëîñü.   
Äåìîí ïîêà÷íóëñÿ, à èç æèâîòà ó íåãî ïîêàçàëñÿ êîí÷èê ìîåãî ìå÷à. ß îêàçàëàñü íà íîãàõ ïðåæäå, ÷åì îí óïàë, è äîáèëà åãî êîðîòêîé âñïûøêîé ìàãèè.   
Íàä äåìîíîì ñ êàìåííûì ëèöîì ñòîÿëà Êèðèêà, ñæèìàÿ â ëàäîøêàõ ðóêîÿòü ìå÷à.   
—Áîëüøå íè÷üþ ìàìó òû íå óáüåøü.— ÷åòêî ñêàçàëà îíà. Êàê áóäòî âûíîñÿ ïðèãîâîð.   
Ìîé ìå÷ ñâåòèëñÿ â å¸ ðóêàõ çíàêîìîé ñèíåâîé. ß ïîòðÿñåííî âçèðàëà íà äåâî÷êó. Íèêòî, êðîìå ìåíÿ, íå ìîã äàæå â ðóêè âçÿòü ýòîò ìå÷. Ðàçâå ÷òî…   
Ýòà äåâî÷êà — Èçáðàííàÿ. Òà-÷òî-ïðèäåò-çà-ìíîé. Äåâî÷êà ñ ìîèì äàðîì.   
ß ïîäîøëà ê íåé è îïóñòèëàñü ðÿäîì ñ íåé íà êîëåíè. Ìå÷ âûïàë èç îñëàáåâøèõ ðóê, è îíà áðîñèëàñü êî ìíå, çàõëåáûâàÿñü â ðûäàíèÿõ. ß îáíÿëà å¸, óòåøàÿ. Ñêîëüêî òàêèõ ìîìåíòîâ áûëî â íàøåé æèçíè?   
Êàê õîðîøî, êîãäà îíà ðÿäîì…   
Ìû î÷åíü äîëãî òàê ñòîÿëè, ïîêà íå ïðèåõàëè âûçâàííûå êåì-òî êàðåòà ñêîðîé ïîìîùè è ïîëèöèÿ. ß âìåñòå ñ Êèðèêîé îòïðàâèëàñü â ó÷àñòîê, à å¸ ìàòü ñðàçó ïîâåçëè â ìîðã. Êèðè îò÷àÿííî ñæèìàëà ìîþ ðóêó, áîÿñü, ÷òî è ÿ óéäó. Íåò… ïîêà ÿ æèâà, ÿ å¸ íå áðîøó.   
Çà íàìè â áîëüíèöó, êóäà îòïðàâèëè íàñ ñðàçó æå ïîñëå êðàòêîãî äîïðîñà, ïðèøëè äåâî÷êè. Ìû êðåïêî îáíÿëèñü, è ÿ ïðåäñòàâèëà èõ âñåõ Êèðèêå. Âøåñòåðîì ìû ìåäëåííî äâèíóëèñü ê äîìó. Îòåö Êèðèêè áûë â Àìåðèêå, è áûëî ìîë÷àëèâî ðåøåíî, ÷òî îíà ïîæèâåò ó ìåíÿ. Ìîÿ ìàìà íå áóäåò âîçðàæàòü, âåäü îíà, êàæåòñÿ, äîãàäûâàåòñÿ, êòî ÿ. Íî âðÿä ëè îíà êîãäà-íèáóäü ñïðîñèò íàïðÿìóþ.   
  
***   
  
Çîéñàéò! ß ðàñøèðèâøèìèñÿ ãëàçàìè ñìîòðåëà íà ñâîåãî Ëîðäà. Îí íå äîëæåí áûë áûòü çäåñü! Ýòîò áîé… ìû íå äîëæíû ñðàæàòüñÿ äðóã ñ äðóãîì. Íàäî…   
ß ïîäáåæàëà ê íåìó, íàäî ïðåäóïðåäèòü åãî, ïîêà äåâî÷êè íå ïðèøëè, îí ñòîÿë êî ìíå ñïèíîé è ïîêà íå âèäåë ìåíÿ. Êîñíóâøèñü åãî ïëå÷à, ÿ îòêðûëà ðîò, íî…   
Êàê æå ÿ ìîãëà çàáûòü? Ýòî æå Çîéñàéò, âîèí, íàòàñêàííûé ñ äåòñòâà! Íàäî áûëî…   
Ðàçâîðîò, îòâîäêà, âûïàä, óäàð…   
Áîëü!!!   
ß îïóñòèëà âçãëÿä íà ñâîé æèâîò. Ìå÷ âîøåë òî÷íî â ñîëíå÷íîå ñïëåòåíèå. Ñëîâíî çàâîðîæåííàÿ, ÿ ñìîòðåëà, êàê ïî ãîëóáîìó ñâèòåðó ïîä ðàñïàõíóòûì ÷åðíûì ïëàùîì ðàñïîëçàåòñÿ òåìíîå ïÿòíî. Êàê â çàìåäëåííîé ñúåìêå, ÿ ïîäíÿëà íåâåðÿùèé âçãëÿä íà Çîéñàéòà. Åãî ëèöî áûëî àáñîëþòíî áåëûì îò óæàñà, ïðàâàÿ ðóêà âñå åùå ñæèìàëà ìå÷.   
Êàêàÿ ãëóïàÿ ñìåðòü…   
ß ïîêà÷íóëàñü, îí èíñòèíêòèâíî óäåðæàë ìåíÿ.   
—ÀÌÈ, ÍÅÒ!!!—äèêèé âîïëü âûðâàëñÿ èç óñò Çîéñàéòà.   
Èç-çà ïåðåêðåñòêà âûáåæàëè ìîè ïîäðóãè è çàñòûëè, óâèäåâ ìåíÿ. Ó Þïèòåð íà ðóêàõ áûëà Êèðèêà.   
È òîëüêî òîãäà ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî óìèðàþ. Âåðíóëàñü áîëü. Ñíà÷àëà áûëî ñòðàøíî, à ïîòîì ïðèøåë ïîêîé.   
Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ñòðåìèòåëüíî òåìíåëî. Ïîñëåäíèì óñèëèåì âîëè ÿ âîññòàíîâèëà êîíòðîëü íàä ñâîèì ñëàáåþùèì òåëîì. Â ìûñëÿõ áûëà ïîðàçèòåëüíàÿ ÿñíîñòü.   
Ìíå íå÷åãî ñòûäèòüñÿ â ñâîåé æèçíè. ß äåëàëà âñå, ÷òî ìîãëà. ß áûëà âîèíîì è çàùèùàëà òåõ, êòî íå ìîã çàùèòèòü ñåáÿ ñàì. ß ëþáèëà. Ïóñòü íåäîëãî, íî áûëà ñ÷àñòëèâà. Ó ìåíÿ áûëè ñàìûå ëó÷øèå â ìèðå äðóçüÿ.   
Êðàåì ãëàçà ÿ âèäåëà, êàê âñêèíóòóþ â àòàêóþùåì æåñòå ðóêó Êèðèêè îêóòûâàåò ñèíåå ñèÿíèå íåâåðîÿòíîé — äàæå äëÿ ìåíÿ — ñèëû.   
«Òå, êòî ïðèäóò çà ìíîé, áóäóò ñèëüíåå ìåíÿ…»   
Êèðè, êàê æàëü, ÷òî ÿ íå óñïåëà îáíÿòü òåáÿ íà ïðîùàíèå.   
  
«ß óñïåâàþ óëûáíóòüñÿ,   
ß âèäåë, êòî ïðèäåò çà ìíîé,   
Ìû íå óñïåëè, íå óñïåëè, íå óñïåëè îãëÿíóòüñÿ,   
À ñûíîâüÿ, à ñûíîâüÿ óõîäÿò â áîé…»   
  
Òåìíî. È îò âñåãî ìèðà îñòàëîñü òîëüêî òåïëî åãî ðóê, îáíèìàþùèõ ìåíÿ.   
  
Çîé, ïðîñòè ìåíÿ… 

Ozma 

#bn {display:block;} #bt {display:block;} 


End file.
